


Life in Death

by The____FB1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, I'm not doing this, I'm tired, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The____FB1/pseuds/The____FB1
Summary: Tubbo woke up in a strange place with strange people. He feels safe with them, and they are trying to get him home. But when you live amongst the dead, they will drag you down with them if you're not careful. Will our dear Tubbo go back to the land of the living? Or will the damned drag him away, never to be seen again?Remember, trust no one, my dear reader. You never know who's lying. And one wrong step could mean your life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Life in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever expect consistency with this. Also, most chapters will be longer than this one I promise

Tubbo was freaking out. He was in the afterlife, but wasn’t dead? And the mystery man who saved him was talking with another man who scared Tubbo half to death. The mystery man had blond hair and was wearing a smiley mask. His armor was green and slightly glowing and a bow on his back. He also had these weird mechanical looking wings. But Tubbo felt strangely calm around him.

As for the other man. Tubbo was terrified of him. He had pink hair and wore a boar mask with spikes that looked like a crown. His cape and armor were blood red. His ax was so sharp despite being so weathered. When the man looked at Tubbo with those piercing red eyes on his mask, he had to look away. Whoever the scary man was, he left and Tubbo sighed in relief. 

The masked man walked up to him and said, “Sorry about that. He doesn’t really like strangers.” Tubbo took a deep breath, relaxing in the man’s presence. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“Oh no. I’m fine.” Tubbo said. Then his stomach growled. 

“We’re getting you something to eat.” The man took his hand gently and lead Tubbo to a kitchen. 

It was nice and open, with a couple of plants scattered about. Tubbo liked it. He sat on a chair by the island and waited. The man seemed nice enough.

He handed Tubbo a glass of water and Tubbo took a sip. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was. “I know this is all very confusing, but I plan to send you home.” The masked man says. “And a deity is bound by their word.”

“I don’t even know your name.” Tubbo said, “But thank you.”

The man face-palmed, “I’m so sorry, I was just caught up in the moment.”-the man took off his mask-“My name is Dream. It’s been a pleasure making your acquaintance.”

Tubbo’s dark green eyes met Dream’s lime green ones, and that was all he needed to know that Dream was telling the truth.

“So, what do you want to eat?”


End file.
